Lady Havoc
Lady Havoc, Rachel Anne Morgan, is the middle daughter of Ribbon. She is a Devisor that suffers from Diedrick's Syndrome and ADHD. As of Aug 18, 2007, she is incarcerated in Pittsburgh, PA. Although Ribbon is Lady Havoc's father, she has visited Lady Havoc in jail under the pretense that she is Lady Havoc's daughter.Steel Ribbon History Presuming that her father left Humanity First! and started donating to a Diedrick's charity, at about the same time as when her mutation activated, then she'd been an active mutant for fifteen years, as of about August 18th, 2007. : When she was nineteen, she had a particularly bad episode that ended with nine people dead. After this, she was officially declared a super villain and had continued on that path ever since. In August 2007, Lady Havoc gave herself up for trial, following the rescue of Shortcut. This later gave her the opportunity to briefly reconnect with her sister, Melanie, as well as her nieces, Kaylie and Kimberly. Roughly five years before the events of Nov 23rd, 2007, she raided Rumpelstiltskin for supplies and "killed" his "son", Gold. This led to the supervillain taking the effort to steal her away from prison, for his own satisfaction. Ribbon 2: All Knotted Up After incarceration, she seems to have become close to her longtime pursuer, the hero known as Pinnacle. When Whateley Academy requested her services for a special project, Pinnacle was the one to escort her from prison to New Hampshire and they acted very friendly at the time.Blast from the Past General description Lady Havoc is tall with shoulder length black hair and dark eyes. Her costume is green and black with a stylized skull on her chest and covered with belts and harnesses holding pouches and devices. Her teeth are sharp and fearsome. Powers Lady Havoc is DEV-?, likely high level as she claims she can invent just about anything she puts her mind to. She is not limited to a specialist area, having built weapons, robots, bio-devices, and vehicles at least. A part of this may be her Diedrick's speaking, but the fact that she's on speaking terms with several other B- and A-list villains shows that she's able to back her claims. Weaknesses Lady Havoc suffers from Diedrick's Syndrome. Although she can still function while in an episode, she has no control over what she does, and has killed dozens of people. She also has ADHD, which affects her ability to focus on the devices that she makes, scaling up as her Deidrick's heterodynes with it: one moment, she might wish to create a flying toaster, and the next, she might be raiding laboratories for an army of flying toaster-bots. Further, Lady Havoc is predictable. Upon her defeats, rather than go to ground, she will immediately work towards getting a new lab in a new space, followed shortly by riffling through the contents of any electronics shops in the area. Every one of Lady Havoc's devises have unintended side-effects, which seem to manifest commensurate with how far-removed from reality they are. Known Devises Lady Havoc has built many different devises. Some of these include: *A cure for cancer (for her immediate family): it also caused her father to manifest, regress and change sex. *Humanoid robots, which tend to develop proto-sentience if left alone for too long. *Doglike robots, which explode upon impact with one another. *A hair dryer, which worked in moments even on very long hair, but occasionally caused the hair to change colour. *A device to regrow her teeth, which resulted in hers becoming shark-like. *A weather control machine. *Several different "guns". *A Personal Forcefield Generator, which seals her in an impenetrable, exceedingly painful field if she enters a Diedrick's episode, but also leaves her helpless in the interim. In this case, the side-effects are superior to the original intent: after that moment of pain, Havoc becomes clear-headed. Appearances *Steel Ribbon *Ribbon 2: All Knotted Up Relatives *Al "Big Al" Morgan, Father **Alyss Megan Morgan, "daughter" *Megan Morgan, mother (deceased) *Melanie ??, older sister **Mark ??, brother-in-law **Kaylie, niece **Kimberly Megan, niece *Rich Morgan, younger brother References Category:Devisor Category:Villains Category:Gen1 Category:Diedrick's Syndrome Category:Pittsburgh Category:Pennsylvania